


A is for Ambition

by somecreativeusername



Series: Alphabetical Punch Out drabbles [1]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet starts with A, and so does this new series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Ambition

**A is for Ambition**

* * *

Jerome is not the best when it comes to memory, but he remembers getting beaten by Bald Bull like it was yesterday.

The man was wild in the ring, and more so than he would suspect that night. He remembers vividly how hard he hit and expecting to be head-butted every time he did his Bull Rush, then the shock of the blows he dealt. Boy, did it hurt.

Seeing Mac in the ring with the man he ended his career fighting worried him, and a wave of relief washed over as he saw him not making the mistakes he did. He was, in fact, hesitant to let the boy fight him as his coach and guardian alongside his mother. But when he saw him with that ambitious look in his eyes when he beat him, he knew Little Mac was going to get further than he ever did in his entire career.

When Mac had beaten everyone there, he understood that his boy was a grown man. Sure, he was still only seventeen, but he was still a man.

To hear it straight from his mouth that he was going to retire after three losses, he was confused. He had been through so much, he made the best friends he had ever since grade school, and now he was going to quit? He was hesitant to even let him go in the ring at all. Mac begged to be a boxer, just like him, he worked extra hard in school to be able to graduate early so he could pursue this, and now he was going to quit?

But when he saw the angry look in his boy's eyes, he understood. Maybe soon again, he'll rejoin, but not yet; he has the world to think about, and he has invitation to rejoin the WVBA anytime. Until then, he will remain ambitious as ever.

Just that he will be turning them elsewhere once he is out.


End file.
